


Reunion (2017)

by bigwadofiron



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwadofiron/pseuds/bigwadofiron
Summary: After Casca's memories were restored via the Corridor of Dreams, Schierke, Casca and Farnese first have to do some preparations before Casca and Guts can eventually meet.
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk), Casca/Schierke, Guts/Schierke (Berserk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A Message To Guts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I've written back in 2017, right after the first few chapters of the Corridor of Dreams were released (episode 346, if I am not mistaken). I intended use it as outline for a comic, which is why the descriptive part came a little short and consists mostly of dialogue. It's still in an unfinished state.

The party was over. And so was the dream recovery.

"Where is Guts?"  
"Schierke! The witch is back! How did it go? How is Casca?", Isidoro asked her.  
"I... I have to talk to Guts. Now. Please tell me where he is."  
"Uh, fine then, he's in the backroom somewhere."

Guts is leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
"Guts?", Schierke mutters as she entered the room.  
"You're back? How is Casca? Where is she?" He instantly walks toward her in excitement.  
"Guts, I..."  
Schierke was shaken, took off her hat and hold it close to her chest, her eyes being watery.  
Guts slows down. This doesn't look good.  
"She... hasn't stopped crying ever since she woke up."  
Gut's eyes widen in shock. Like a flashback, Skull Knight's words were going through his mind, like an ever repeating echo.  
Guts rose his voice, "I... I have to see her! Tell me where she is!" and was about to walk past her.  
"NO. Guts!" Schierke too, raised her voice and grabbed him by his arm trying to stop him.  
"She is not ready yet", she added with a softer tone. "Farnese is taking care of her. I know it's hard for you, but please be patient."  
"I... I see."  
Guts lowers his head, wondering if what he did was the right thing.  
Schierke steps closer to Guts, clings to his arm and starts weeping.  
Confused, Guts looks down on her, surprised at her reaction.  
"What? Are you okay...?"  
"I know how you feel, Guts. I had no idea what happened to you two", she muttered and looks up to him in tears, "but now I understand"  
She smiles faintly.  
"You've seen it all...?"  
She nods, wiping her tears off her face. He sighs and stares into the room.  
"A little witch like you shouldn't see such things", Guts said seriously, placing his palm ontop of her head.  
She holds onto him tighter. Sadness, pain, anger, that's where it all came from, she thought.  
"Noone deserves to go through what you two have been through", she replies.  
She looks at him with a glance of determination.  
"You both deserve better and I will make sure of it.  
Your path is dark, but your heart is pure.  
I'm not going to allow you to succumb to your inner darkness."

"This little girl...", he thought to himself.  
"We will take care of Casca so she can..."  
Guts pushes her away gently.  
"What's wrong...?"  
"Little witch, you have done so much for me already."  
"Guts..."  
"I am grateful you and Farnese have taken the burden to get Casca back.  
If you've seen what happened from Casca's eyes, it must be hard as is.  
I am not asking you to do more than that."  
"But Guts..."  
"I just wanted to see Casca coming to her senses. I don't care if she ends up hating me for bringing her back. As long as she is safe and capable to defend herself, it does not matter. I am eternally grateful for all the help. Thank you, little lady witch."  
"...you're still crying?"  
"You have lost an arm and an eye for her, and you still say those things."  
"I will check on Farnese. She's been taking care of Casca all by herself."  
"Tell me once Casca is ready. I just... want to see her."  
Schierke senses Gut's deep yearning and realizes the importance of his words. She nods.  
"I promise."

"Casca... how much must you have changed?", Guts thought as Schierke walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect in this fic, I gave Schierke the role or intention to bring Guts and Casca back together, even though her function in Berserk is a different one (preserving Guts sanity, remind him of self-care). When the final chapter of the Corridor of Dreams was released, it was clear that Farnese would do that exact thing. It's interesting that I projected the right idea into the wrong character.


	2. Pitfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Casca breaks down as her memories surface, something extremely upsetting about Guts comes to her mind.

"Casca..."

"I never wanted to come back  
Why would anyone do this?"

"Please, Casca..."

"Why is this happening to me?  
Why did you have to bring me back?  
I don't want this  
I want this nightmare to be over  
I want to crawl in a corner and die"

Farnese holds tight onto Casca. She thinks of how her own faith was challenged the moment Guts came into her life. How exposed she was when he took her hostage, being confronted with the darkness of the night. How he fought at the tower of conviction, being the only one standing to fight back. In a sense, he was the light in the darkness.

I have to be strong like him now, she thought as she gently stroked Casca's head.

"I never wanted to remember  
I wanted to forget and run away  
Why did you bring me back!"

Casca pushes Farnese away and sobs.

"Casca... please listen to me.  
I know how it feels when your world starts crumbling.  
When everything you believed in turned out to be false"

Casca pauses for a while and notices Farnese's tears.  
"You... do?"  
Farnese nods. 

"There was a man who turned my world around. He showed me the darkness around him. Everything I believed in felt like a lie. I was so hopeless and powerless at the mere sight." 

Casca stood by for a second.

"But this man, he stood up and fought no matter how hopeless the situation. He is like a light in the darkness. Like a moth I was attracted to his resilience and strength. I wanted him to be my guide, finding out a way out of my own darkness and so followed him.

Well, that man... that was Guts."

Casca squirmed in fear. 

"That man... is dead to me."

"Why... why do you say that?"

Casca holds herself. Farnese eye's widen when she received a picture in her mind: A mind-absent Guts forcing onto herself.

"No way. That can't be true... this man... Guts... what have you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVE how the reason why Casca is triggered by Guts in episode 359 appears to be connected to the fact he has become a monster. The reason for that VERY LIKELY lies in the fact that Guts has become a monster exactly by sexually assaulting Casca back in volume 23. So in other words, "the wall" that is between Guts and Casca is the trust he broke back then. This is the exact same thing that is being brought up in this chapter (and the one to follow) of this fanfic. In retrospect, once again I had good guesses even back in 2017!


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casca's mind is entering a downwards spiral. She is upset and crying as Schierke and Farnese attempt to be supportive towards her.

"Master!"  
"Hello, Farnese, Hello Casca."  
Schierke smiles faintly.  
"You stopped crying. How are you two?"  
Casca cowers. Farnese looks at Casca,  
"I am fine, Master, but I think Casca..."  
Casca looks down, scared.  
"What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me, what should I hold onto now?  
Everything is falling apart  
I have lost everything.  
I was betrayed by the only men I trusted"  
Casca is utterly shaken, holding her face to hide her tears.

Farnese uses mindtalk.  
"Master... something bad happened between her and Guts."  
"What is it?"  
Farnese projects the picture she received from Casca.  
Schierke is in shock.

"No... that can't be...  
Is that the result of his inner demon?  
The result of his feelings towards this woman being corrupted to the core?

I will not allow them to be broken apart."

Farnese places her hand on Cascas shoulder. We know how you feel, Casca. Believe us, we know, Farnese says.

Schierke continues:  
"Casca...Please focus.  
You and Guts have changed ever since you have received the brand.  
You decided to forget while he is being consumed by rage and pain, fendig off the darkness every night.  
He would not be this hurt if he didn't care.  
Nor would he made it this far without the hope of getting you safe."

Farnese nods.  
"Guts fought countless nights trying to protect us from evil spirits. He has saved your life again and again, without any acknowledgement or thanks. He shed his blood for you so you could be unharmed."

"He bled... for me...?" Bitter-sweet memories are bubbling up in Casca's mind.

Schierke continues:  
"Because the darkness has corrupted him, he harmed the person he loved in a moment of weakness.  
But his heart is still good, I know that much. Never he meant to harm anyone, not when his mind was clear from rage."

Schierke notices Casca getting soft.

"He has been waiting for you eagerly to regain your memory, Casca.  
He would be more than happy to see you, believe me."

"I... I don't know... if I want to see him..."

"Casca..."  
"...what is this?"  
"It's mind-talk or telepathy. Only you can hear it. Now listen carefully.  
When Guts was in the berserker armor the first time, he would be consumed by his rage and swept away by the current.  
I am sure you have seen it.  
I was capable to enter his mind trying to get his sanity back.  
To do this, I had to remind him of someone he cares for deeply.  
And that someone was you.  
The thought of you brought him back.  
You are someone that keeps him sane.  
Please keep that in mind.  
Please hold onto each other.  
For your own safety and health."

"Schierke... I...", Casca mutters.  
"You need time to process everything", Schierke says gently, "We will be in the next room if you need anything."  
"Let's leave her alone for a bit, Farnese."  
"Yes, master."

Casca sacks down on her knees, overwhelmed by everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farnese is a bit too passive in this. Oh well!


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casca eventually decides to meet Guts. But instead of happily falling into his arms, she would angrily throw accusations at him, putting him to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the angst & the floof.

Guts: She is here?

Schierke: She said she wanted to see you.

Guts: Really...? I... I can't believe this.

Schierke: Don't get your hopes up right now - apparently she's sore because something between you two happened.

Guts: I see...

Schierke: I hope you can sort this out with her, Guts. Allow us to stay there, just in case anything will go wrong. Also, please take off the Berserk Armor. I want to make sure you two can reunite without any incidents.

Guts closes his eyes, knowing very well what Schierke is talking about. "Understood, lady witch."

* * *

Schierke opens the door. "Ready Guts? There she is."  
Via Mind-talk, Schierke tells Farnese: "if anything happens, make sure Casca is safe."  
"Will do, Master", Farnese affirmed.

Guts eagerly enters the room. She is back... she is finally back... but is she still the same?

Casca is next to Farnese at the other end of the room.

"Cas...ca...", he mutters happily and starts running towards her. He then notices her being scared, then Farnese's stern look - and stops. Confusion ensues.

"Casca... are you...? Is that...?"

"Guts...", Casca mutters, with very mixed feelings seeing him. Eventually, sadness and anger came over her.

"Why did you bring me back? I wanted to forget, why did you... bring me back?"

"Casca..."

"Why are you doing this to me? First Griffith, then you... What in the world were you thinking? I don't want this, I never wanted any of this. You destroyed everything we had the moment you left... the band, our victories... It is your fault everything is in ruins... I am left with NOTHING. I just want to disappear and forget... You are so selfish..."

"You are right. I am selfish.  
I have left everyone I cared for, my friends, the band of the hawk, and even you.  
I've left you alone for two years, being on a crusade against darkness, bathing in blood and insanity.  
I've left you when you needed me the most."

Farnese: The band of the hawk? Does that mean Guts was...?

"Nothing could possibly make up for leaving you alone in this state.  
I swore to myself to never leave you behind ever again, to stop running away from taking responsibility for what I've done."

Farnese: So that's why he...?

"I've left you and I've only hurt you.  
There is no excuse for what I've done to you.  
The only thing I can do now is to fight monsters.

I just... wanted to see you back, really.  
And... perhaps mourn the loss together with you.  
I understand if you hate me."

Guts turns around.

Schierke: Guts? He's crying?

Schierke & Farnese: Guts!

Casca, moved and surprised at the depth of his realization, she stood there, frozen.  
She does not know what to say or feel. Overburdened with her own emotions, about everything that happened...  
Despair, anger, sadness, but somewhere, there is also sympathy. Light.

"I am sorry, Casca."  
"To have you back, so you can take care of yourself, is all that I wanted."  
"I will leave, if you please."

Schierke: Guts, no!  
Farnese watches the scene in shock.  
Guts is walking towards the door.

Thoughts are echoing in Cascas mind:

_"You are someone that keeps him sane.  
Please keep that in mind.  
Please hold onto each other.  
For your own safety and health."_

"Guts..." Casca whispered to herself. Images flashing of him leaving the band of the hawk, in the snow, back in the day.  
It hurts now just as much as it did back then, when she allowed him to walk away like that.  
"Guts!!!" she yelled, and started to cry.  
Guts had just now opened the door to walk out, and stops; watching over his shoulder.  
Casca sobs. She doesnt know what to feel. The only person she cared for violated her, and the man who kept spilling his blood for her, too, almost had his way with her. And yet, he is the reason she is still alive. What should she do?  
"Please... I know you screwed up... but please... don't leave me again"  
Those words pierced through Guts like a stab to the heart.  
"Casca..." 

Casca: I understand now what Schierke told me.  
He needs me, and I need him.  
He saved me, and by making him save me, I saved him.

Guts turns around, walking back slowly to her.

Casca: We both have lost everything that was dear to us,  
and the only thing we have left now, is us.

He kneels down before her, taking her hand.

Casca: We both carry a burden no human should take,  
and it's best if we carry it together.

Their glances meet, both soaked in sadness and pain.  
"I won't, Casca" he says. "I won't leave you, ever again."

Casca smiles faintly as she wipes off her tears. A wave of relief filled the room and everyone in it. 

"Casca... it seem so strange now that she's come to her senses", Farnese thought. "But what am I going to do now...?"

* * *

"Schierke, Farnese Can you leave us alone for a second?"  
"Guts..."  
Farnese and Schierke share a look.  
"Do you feel comfortable with that, Casca?", Farnese asks her.  
She hesitates and looks down.  
Finally, she looks at Guts and says "There are a few things we need talking about".  
"But I want Farnese to stay here."

* * *

"Is it okay for you two?" Farnese asks.  
"I don't want to be alone with him."  
"I guess there is no other way", Guts replies.

"Casca, you wanted to talk...?" Guts asks.  
"Guts... tell me..."  
"What happened... back when the Bandits hurt me?"  
"Why did you... do that?"  
"Why did you do this to me!!" Casca got angry.  
Guts looks down in shame.  
"I never wanted to harm you.  
Something came over me and I just..."  
There is no excuse for what I've done"  
I just made everything worse"  
"You tied me up... and dragged me along."  
"Should I have left you dying to those monsters, then?"  
Casca went quiet for a second.  
"I didnt want to leave you behind.  
But my sword was grown heavy taking care of someone as helpless you.  
I snapped under its pressure.  
I am deeply sorry."

Farnese wondered: Was that the reason he let us join...?

Casca crosses her arms.  
"What was it that came over you, Guts?", she asked.  
"Can you tell me... what you felt?"  
Guts looks at her.  
"I want to understand you, Guts."  
"Longing. Rage that you were taken from me. By someone I thought of a friend"  
Farnese is holding back her tears at the sight.  
"I know what you've been through and I wanted to at least have you by my side so I could protect you.  
It didnt work out as I hoped.  
Maybe I did turn into a monster, after all."  
"A monster wouldn't come all this way along to save someone, Guts", Farnese said. Her tone was determined and sharp.  
"You wouldn't have bothered going on this dangerous journey  
You still have your humanity"  
"Farnese..." Casca says, looking at her, then over to Guts.  
"Casca, he has saved my life as well when I was vulnerable the most. We even were enemies at the time" Farnese lowers her head and closes her eyes.  
"But he still saved me"  
"He spent sleepless nights defending us all."  
"He's slain armies and gods just to get you here, Casca."  
"He is a good man."  
"I don't know... if I can forgive" said Casca, "Not after all that happened"  
"I am not expecting that of you" said Guts. "You came to your senses, and you can take care of your own now"  
"I wasn't expecting to things turn out like they used to."  
But...It was nice as long as it lasted.  
Guts turns around.  
"I'm happy to see that you are back.  
Even if it means that you hate me"  
He looks at Casca over his shoulder, looks away, and walks away slowly.  
"Guts..."  
"Guts, wait!"  
He stops.

Casca, moved and surprised at the depth of his words, slowly walks towards him.

"Guts..."

She touches his back as she reached him. He looks over his shoulder.

"Your hair turned white... your eye and arm is missing... Your face... full of scars.  
You are as broken as me."

She leans onto his back.

"Do you remember back then, at the waterfall?"

Gut's eyes widen.

"This time is just like that."

"Back then, you too turned around to leave. Back then I said... even if it tore us apart, it would be okay, as long as you stayed." 

"Maybe it is time to stick by those words."

"I don't want you to walk away.  
"I... I don't know how, but... I want to forgive you, Guts"

"Casca..." She is willed to give me a chance  
Guts turns around facing her.  
She looks at him.  
"Are you scared?" he asks her. Silence.  
"You dragged me along here and I was so oblivious of what was going on..."  
"There are pictures in my mind, and I cannot sort them in.  
Pictures of monsters, blood. Pictures of being saved by this man.  
I remember being scared of him. And I remember the worry whenever I saw him close to death."  
"You carried not only your own burden, but also mine."  
"You did all of this... and i had no idea what was going on."  
"I could not acknowledge what you were doing"  
I could not give you praise or thanks..."  
Casca sinks her head.  
"You risked your life just so I could live, without getting anything in return..."

"Casca..."  
"If you don't do anything stupid," she says, "I'll allow you to hold me"  
"I won't, I promise. Never again."  
She gives a tired smile, and falls into his arms. He closes his eyes, embraces her as gently as he possibly can, as a tear went down his cheek.  
Casca is surprised at this, finding herself blushing.  
"Guts... you... when did you...?"  
"Something wrong...? Did I...?"  
"No... this is just... This is... so unlike you"  
She pauses, looking at him.  
"But I am enjoying it"  
He smiles as she rests his head against his chest.

Farnese watching the two - stirred up from the inside. Such a beautiful sight. Sad at the same time.

* * *

"Guts, Casca, I have fetched the others now", says Schierke and enters the room. "We want to give her a warm welcome."  
Isidoro: "So this is Casca!"  
Puck: "Welcome to the sane world, human!"  
Serpico: "We are happy to have you back, miss Casca."  
"I remember you guys" , Casca said, fondly recalling the times they traveled together.  
"It must have been hard taking care of me"  
"I didn't mean to be a burden to you..."  
Serpico: "No need for worry, Lady Farnese took good care of you."

Farnese feels mixed at the sight of this, as her glance meets Casca's. Bitter-sweet, sad at having lost a purpose, but having rediscovered a friendship. She smiles and Casca smiles back.

Isidoro: "Yeah! Guts made sure we all were safe. And me too, if I might add!"

"So this is Casca...", Schierke thought. "How interesting. She seems like a nice person."

Eventually Guts breaks the banter: "I must thank all of you.", he says.  
Everyone looks up.  
"I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."  
"I want to thank Farnese for taking care of Casca. I am in your debt"  
Farnese eyes fill with wonder as her feelings get all fuzzy.

"If there is anything I can do to repay you, let me know"  
"Guts, I...I..."  
Casca notices Farnese's lack of words. Only now she notices... Guts seems happy right now. Then Farnese is struck by deep sadness.  
Roderick: So this, is what she means to him. But what is wrong with Farnese?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I made good guesses (Guts being grateful and thanking everyone) but projected this idea into the wrong character (Casca was the one who ended up thanking them).


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schierke has withdrawn from the scene as Casca joins up to her for a chat. Then, Guts joins the conversation.

Schierke is sitting alone by herself.

"Hey Schierke!"  
"Casca...?"  
"I've been looking for you."  
"I..."  
Casca smiles at her.  
"I have been out of my mind for so long, and so much has escaped me"  
"I need to catch up. So I thought, why not start getting to know you all?"  
Schierke smiles back. Casca sits down next to her.  
"Everything seems so crazy. I don't even know how to deal with it..."  
"I can imagine..."  
"What are you doing all alone here?"  
"I..."  
Schierke is reminded of the sadness. She doesnt like to admit it, but it kind of stung when she saw Guts getting all happy over Casca.  
"I just needed some time for myself"  
Casca smiles: "Heh."  
"There is one person I know who used to do this." She thinks of Guts  
"Say, Schierke..."  
"Huh?"  
"Do you like Guts?  
Schierke starts blushing. Casca lowers her head, smirking.  
"I was in your position once. I worshipped a man who saved my life. I swore myself to be his sword. That was my dream. As time has passed, he had become more and more unreachable for me, and it hurt. A lot."  
Schierke can feel it sting.  
"There was only one man who kept my dream alive. He himself had none, but... he protected the dream of others. I hated him at first, but... he was the one who saved me from crumbling. Eventually, we fell in love and shaped a shared dream together.   
And at the same time, the man who I first thought of my savior, violated me and took my sanity."  
"Casca..." There is no doubt she means Guts and Griffith.  
She chuckles.  
"It seems so unreal thinking about it."  
"But... Don't be afraid of how you feel. Sometimes, we may hit our lows, we may shatter and stumble, but discover something precious along the way."  
Schierke's mind is flashing with her own memories. "Mistress... Guts...", she thinks to herself, as she realizes that the family she found right here must be the thing Casca is talking about.

"The Guts I've known was never easy on compliments."  
"If he looks up to someone and says it, he means it."  
"If it comforts you, I am very sure he likes you too, Schierke"  
Words echo in Schierke's mind:"...For getting my girl's clothes dirty..." "...the divine protection of the witch..."  
Schierke turns red.  
"Why are you telling me this...? Aren't you his...?"  
"I don't think this had ended well if you didn't help me see what all of you, especially Guts had done for me"  
"It takes a special kind of person to do this, and this is my way of saying thank you."  
Casca smiles at her.  
"I like you. You are just like me."  
"Casca..." being deeply touched, Schierke hugs her. Casca smiles warmly and carefully places her hand on the back of Schierke's head.  
"I had no idea you were like this."

* * *

"You two seem to like each other"  
"Guts!"  
Schierke falls over in shock.  
"What are you doing...!?" Casca says in mild annoyance  
Then she saw how Schierke was struggling in the grass, with her robe covering her face due to the fall, and laughs.  
"You are so cute..."  
"Stop it! Don't you see I'm blushing already!" Schierke says while struggling.  
"It's nice to see my favorite woman and my favorite girl go along so well."  
Schierke and Casca glance at each other surprised, both blushing.  
Guts smirks at their reactions. It feels like they are becoming one big family. 

"What an embarrassment", Schierke thought to herself and wanders off. "I-I better leave you two alone now", she says, desperately trying to find a excuse.

"That kid... always runs when it gets uncomfortable"  
"Guts?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's between you and Schierke?"  
"Are you...?"  
"I'm just curious."  
"She's my lucky charm... gets me back when I lose myself in my rage."  
"You grew fond of her... didn't you?"  
Guts hesitates.  
"I can see why. She's a smart little girl. I like her too."  
"You know Guts..."  
"Despite of everything, I am happy. I've come to my senses in the best possible way."  
"Surrounded by people who care for me.  
Like our own little band of the hawk."  
"Our own... band of the hawk...", Guts repeats, realizing the importance of his companions.  
"Isn't that what you have always wanted?" Casca asks him.  
Guts looks up.   
"You'd be a great leader" Casca smiles.  
"Stop that. It's not my style.  
"I'm not going to do the same shit Griffith did."  
"I'm not going to sell you out. I should know better than that."  
Casca steps closer to him.  
"You do much better than him already..."  
She places her hand on his.  
"...Griffith is a fire that consumes lives, including ours, all for his dream."  
"It disgusts me, thinking about it."  
"But you..."  
Casca places her hands on his chest and leans into him  
"You are like a fire that sets the dreams around you ablaze"  
"You smooth-talker..."


	6. Moonlight Boy

It's night. Full moon is out.  
Guts: "Where is Casca?"  
Farnese: "She went outside for a walk, she said"

* * *

Guts walks towards Casca, who appears to be kneeling down. There seems to be someone with her...  
"So it's this boy again...?"  
Casca notices Guts. She is protectively holding the moonlight boy as she glances at Guts.  
Guts notices that. He stops, looking at the two. The moonlight boy innocently looks to Casca, then turns his head to Guts.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Don't you fucking remember? You tried to kill him.", Casca says, her tone is very serious.  
"What...?" Guts' eyes open wide. "This is..."  
"It _is_ our son, Guts" Casca said in a softer voice, stroking the boy's head and laying her head against his.  
"I...", Guts mutters in surprise. His own flesh and blood, right before him.

There is no doubt. He was the one who got him out of the berserker armor that one time at the beach...  
The time he almost attacked his companions.

"Do you still want to kill him?", Casca asks sharply.  
Guts is shaking his head, looking down.  
"No..."  
"I have been wondering where he went...", he says and looks up to Casca and the boy, "...and if he was still alive"  
Casca's stern glance disappears from her face and she visibly relaxes.  
"I didn't realize the boy at the beach of vritannis was our son..."  
"So you didn't notice how much he looks like me and you...?", the dark-skinned female asked him in disbelief.  
Silence.  
"I guess I'm simply dense."  
"But if this little boy is my son..."  
Guts steps closer.   
"... I want to take good care of him." Guts is now kneeling beside both.  
He looks at the boy, who's clinging to his mother. His eyes look insecure, unsure what to make of the situation.  
You could tell on her face that Casca was not entirely comfortable with this, but at least she didn't seem to mind now.  
"Don't be scared, little guy."  
Guts pats his head. The boy, surprised by the affection, lets go of Casca, holds onto Guts and hugs him.  
Casca eases up and smiles softly at the sight.  
The boy holds onto Guts and attempts to climb onto him.  
"Not this again..." Guts says and rolls his eyes. He does tolerate it this time, however. Guts sits down as the little boy makes his way up.  
Casca giggles.  
The boy made himself comfortable sitting on Guts' shoulder.  
Guts smirks and looks at him from the side, proudly.  
"Looks like I have a family to protect now", he mutters contentedly. “Something of my own…”, he thought to himself.  
So many thoughts are going through Casca's head.  
She leans her head against Gut's shoulder.  
"Hey...?"  
She looks up, tears rolling down her face.

"Who would have thought...  
In a hell like that...  
We would ever be...  
...a family, like this."

"He doesn't have a name yet. What should we call him?"

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect in this fic, I gave Schierke the role or intention to bring Guts and Casca back together, even though her function in Berserk is a different one (preserving Guts sanity, remind him of self-care). When the final chapter of the Corridor of Dreams was released, it was clear that Farnese would do that exact thing. It's interesting that I projected the right idea into the wrong character.


End file.
